1. Field
The present invention relates to architectures and designs of patch antenna.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DatePatentee5,220,3351993 Jun. 15Huang5,572,2221996 Nov. 05Mailandt et al.6,295,028B12001 Sep. 25Jonsson et al.6,473,040B12002 Oct. 29Nakamura7,064,713B22006 Jun. 20Koening7,205,953B22007 Apr. 17Knadle, Jr. et al.7,292,201B22007 Nov. 06Nagaev et al.